Attack on Titan The Final Showdown
by DarkiMcfly
Summary: All secrets are revealed in this amazing prediction of how Attack on Titan will end.


THE BASEMENT IS FULL OF PORN

Mikasa turns and looks eren in the eyes

she then shuts the door leaving the rest of the scout outside

locking it while they try to get in

"MIKASA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Eren just stares at her

Mikasa then rips open her shirt as her massive tits fly out

"Eren..."

"I want to be by your side"

Eren still just stares speechles

She then walks over to Eren placing his head in her breasts

Mikasa reaches down and starts rubbing his sword

She then lifts his hand up and bites it causing his titan powers to actiavte

Making his dick grow 10x any human has ever had

Mikasa then un buttons her pants lettiing her big booty out

and walks all the way to then of the room to reach erens tip

She then proceeds to shove his giant titan dick in her PUSSY

FredFred then opens the door for a second screaming "FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY" and before he closes Jean gets a good look at the scene and starts to cry from getting NTR'd

Mikasa lets out an ear piercing cry as eren enters her ripping her virginity away in mere seconds

She then tries her hardest to move her pelvis back and forth

she wants to please eren

the whole time Eren is just starring mouth open like a idiot

Erens dick is so big that mikkasa flips her self upside down and bends over rubbing it with her tits

She then lets out a cry as she orgasms as Erens massive love juice floods her spilling out of every hole in her body

Erens titan dick then falls off and melts into nothing leaving his normal dick there forever enlarged by 10 inches from the massive stretching

Mikasa sits limp on the floor floating in Erens titan juice mouth wide open smiling as she gurgles on it

the door then gets bashed down after using crystal annie as a battering ram

All of the scouting legion stares in complete shock

Jean loses his shit and stabs himself with his sword

Eren just faints

I mean

Armin

Eren is still standing there

[Levi then enter with a napkin and tries in a futile attempt to mop op Erens juice

Mikasa manages to say through the cum

"We're familly..."

At this erens's parents descend from the heavens looking him the eyes french kissing

His dad gives him a thumbs up

Eren just stand there starring at his parents

he then looks at mikasa

then to the scouts

then to his dick

then back to his dad

Eren's dad whispers in his ear "You're king of titans now son... since you own the only titan dick."

He then kisses Eren on the lips and bangs his mom as they fly back to heaven

his mom then falls apart here she was eaten

His dad is just humping a pelvis with no upper torso

They then vanish

The scouts saw it all

Eren then screams Guiles theme at the top of his lungs

the pitch and volume is enough to wake annie

watch?v=4qwKCQ4M2Nw This is what eren sounds like

Annie then turns into titan and grabs fainted armin

Armin then wakes up

Annie then sprouts a massive Titan vagina and begins to fuck armin

But as we learned titans are light

[ so armin is not crushed

Annie then rubs her titan boobs in his face

Letting giant titan titty milk flood armin and almost drowns him

she then sucks the milk out of his moouth stands up and poses like a water fountain baby and spits it out in a small stream

This whole time Eren is still singing Guile's theme

Tears streaming down his face

blood comming out his mouth since he has torn his vocal cords

but the singing goes on since his titan healing keeps them intact

Annie then finishes spitting the milk and puts all of armins4 inch peepee in her mouth

: armin then explodes love juice with the force so hard it penetrates Annies skull like the bullet he shot into that one bitch

and the who's say

Armins cock grew three sizes that day

Annie then falls out of her titan body only to be picked up and fucked sensless by armin

As he startegicly plans out each thrust and position

Erens singing has attracted thousands of titans to the walls

All the titans are humping the walls but have no dicks

this enrages them and they hump the wall untill it falls

All the titans then storm in

Eren's titan cock then regrows and fleis him into the sky

The whole time Eren is still inigng

The sunlight reflects off of his monster penis that defies all logic

then flies into the mouth of every titan penetrating their necks killing thema ll

Eren's penis then turns around and flies towards his friends picking them all up in one swoop

Armin is still fucking Annie and Mikasa climbs erens dick to rub her cum stained hands all over Eren's face

She then sticks her fingers in his mouth while he is still singing

[ Eren in his singing madness eats her fingers and this causes Mikasa to orgasm again falling limp

they all then get back to HQ where Hanji missed it all

THE END

LEvi then tells the entire story to Hanji in great detail while forcing her to drink cleanex

Hanji's glasses fog up from the intense heat from her blushies and she then explodes spraying her PUSSY juice all over Levi

: Levi can never be clean again and sets himself on fire with her

THE END

FOR REAL  
>: D<p> 


End file.
